Our Footsteps
by Mirai Mirage
Summary: Untuk sesuatu yang sudah berubah, dingin dan rapuh. Namun aku selalu yakin suatu saat kau akan kembali menatapku dengan tatapan itu, hangat dan lembut. warning: rate M here..
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: New Life

.

.

.

 **Flashback..**

 **Normal's POV..**

"Sakura-chan, kau akan menikah denganku!" seru suara cempreng dari seorang bocah berambut pirang pada seorang bocah perempuan di dekatnya. Bocah perempuan itu tak memperhatikannya sampai bocah laki-laki itu mengatakan hal yang belum seharusnya anak kecil katakan.

Sakura, nama bocah perempuan itu, mengerutkan alisnya tanda dia tidak menyukai apa yang baru saja dikatakan teman pirangnya itu. Dia yang sedari tadi asik bermain dengan bonekanya menatap bocah laki-laki itu dengan garang khas anak-anak, dan berkata, "Aku tidak mau menikah denganmu, Naruto! Aku hanya ingin menikah dengan Sasuke."

Bocah bernama Naruto itu sedikit kecewa dengan jawaban dari Sakura. Namun baginya penolakkan seperti ini bukan yang pertama, seperti sudah terbiasa. Dengan gaya bak seorang pria dewasa ia berjalan mendekati Sakura, jalannya sedikit terhambat karena hakama kebesaran yang dia kenakan. "Tidak. Kau hanya boleh menikah denganku!"

"Mengapa kau begitu memaksa sih?" Sakura mendengus kesal mendengar pemaksaan dari Naruto, dia letakkan tangannya dipinggang berpose menantang di hadapan Naruto.

"Karena kelak aku akan menjadi seorang daimyo dan kau adalah seorang putri bangsawan. Seorang putri hanya pantas bersanding dengan seorang daimyo." jawab Naruto mantap.

"Kau hanya mengada-ada. Lagipula kau tidak tampan dan tidak pandai bermain pedang, tidak seperti Sasuke." Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya pada Naruto dan kemudian melanjutkan bermain dengan bonekanya.

"Kalau begitu tunggu saja, aku akan giat berlatih. Dan akan kupastikan akulah yang akan melidungimu Sakura-chan, hehe.. ini janji seumur hidupku!" bocah itu berkata bangga sambil memamerkan giginya yang tidak rata.

Sakura memperhatikan Naruto sejenak, dan kemudian membuang muka setelah mendengar pernyataan dari Naruto itu. Pipinya sedikit merona, "Te-terserah kau saja, baka!"

 **Normal"s POV end..**

 **Flashback end..**

.

.

.

 **~Our Footsteps~**

 **by: Kuroi River**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, rate M here, lack description, Typos everywhere and many more mistake..**

.

.

.

Aku berjalan gelisah, memutari kamarku tak menghiraukan tatapan pelayanku yang memandangku khawatir. Jariku saling bertaut, meremas. Hampir sepanjang hari aku melakukan hal seperti ini. Jika aku bosan aku akan keluar dari kamarku dan berjalan menuju taman belakang lalu kembali ke kamar. Begitu seterusnya. Meskipun para pelayanku terus saja memintaku untuk beristirahat sejenak namun aku tak bisa. Apa saja akan kulakukan asal bisa mengenyahkan kekhawatiranku terhadapnya. Satu-satunya yang bisa membuatku tenang hanyalah kabar dari salah satu pengawalnya. Namun hampir tengah malam aku tak mendengar kabar apapun. Bukankah Sasuke sudah berjanji padaku untuk mengabarkan secepatnya bila terjadi sesuatu? Apa yang sedang dia lakukan sebenarnya?

"Sakura-sama, anda sebaiknya beristirahat. Ini sudah larut malam." pinta salah satu pelayanku.

"Diamlah!" aku membentaknya begitu saja. Walaupun aku tak bermaksud seperti itu, namun untuk saat ini kepalaku tak bisa berpikir jernih.

Terdengar derap kaki berlari menuju kamarku. Seorang ajudan, aku dapat melihatnya dari dalam kamarku, siluetnya tercetak jelas duduk membungkukkan badan. "Bagaimana?"

"Tuan akan kembali secepatnya. Tuan menang, Sakura-sama." jawab ajudan itu dari luar kamar.

Aku bernapas lega. Bersyukur semuanya baik-baik saja. Aku tersenyum kepada para pelayanku. Dan mereka pun sepertinya juga berlega hati mendengar tuannya baik-baik saja.

Tak berapa lama rombongan yang kutunggu-tunggu akhirnya datang. Sorak sorai prajurit membahana meneriakkan kemenangan mereka. Sepertinya setelah ini mereka akan mengadakan pesta kemenangan.

Aku tersenyum menyambut kedatangan Naruto. Jubah perang samurai Naruto bergemerincing saat dia berjalan memasuki kastil utama. Di belakangnya Sasuke berjalan mengikutinya. Mukanya tampak kelelahan setelah berperang namun terlihat baik-baik saja. "Anda sudah pulang, Naruto-sama. Aku senang anda baik-baik saja."

Naruto hanya melihatku, tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Lalu mengangguk "Ya.". Kemudian berlalu begitu saja.

Aku terdiam. Ini bukan kali pertama dia bersikap seperti itu.

"Naruto hanya kelelahan." Sasuke menepuk pundakku membuyarkan lamunanku. Sebenarnya hal seperti ini sangat dilarang mengingat statusku dan Sasuke sangat berbeda terlebih aku sudah menjadi seorang istri. Namun jika hanya ada kami berdua, aku ingin dia memperlakukanku seperti biasanya, selayaknya teman dekat, seperti dulu.. Terlebih untuk saat-saat seperti ini, aku benar-benar membutuhkan sosok seorang teman.

Aku mengangguk. "Aku akan menemuinya di kamar. Terima kasih, Sasuke." Aku berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke menuju kamar Naruto.

.

.

.

"Sebaiknya kau segera beristirahat Naruto. Seharian kau berperang, pasti sangat melelahkan," aku kini berada di kamar Naruto, memintanya untuk beristirahat. Karena apa yang kulihat kini Naruto sedang sibuk melihat kertas-kertas laporan yang ada di mejanya.

"Aku akan segera beristirahat, aku hanya perlu memeriksanya sebentar sebelum ku serahkan ini pada Sasuke besok pagi." jawab Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada berkas-berkas itu. "Jadi kau tak perlu menemaniku, kembalilah ke kamarmu."

Aku terdiam. Belum beranjak dari tempatku untuk menuruti permintaan Naruto. "Naruto, aku tahu kau mungkin sedang kelelahan tapi bisakah malam ini kita melakukannya?"

Naruto berhenti seketika dari perkerjaanya. Menoleh kepadaku.

Dengan sedikit merona aku melanjutkan, "Sudah sangat lama semenjak kita menikah, dan kau belum menyentuhku. Aku bukan ingin memaksa tapi kebetulan hari ini aku dalam keadaan subur jadi mungkin kita bisa-"

"Kau benar. Sebaiknya aku segera beristirahat. Aku bisa melanjutkan ini besok." Naruto memotong begitu saja kata-kata dariku. Dia beranjak menuju biliknya dan berganti dengan kimono tidurnya.

"Naruto?"

"Aku minta kau kembali ke kamarmu, sekarang!" Pinta Naruto begitu dingin terdengar di telingaku.

Aku segera beranjak dari kamarnya. Selalu seperti ini, menolakku untuk berhubungan meskipun kami sudah menikah lebih dari 30 hari. Setelah menikah dengannya aku merasakan Naruto begitu dingin. Dan entah sejak kapan Naruto yang dulu kukenal berubah. Aku ingin dia kembali menjadi Naruto yang ceria dan selalu menjahiliku. Aku ingin kau segera kembali pada dirimu yang dulu, Naruto.

.

.

.

"Aku berterima kasih atas kerja keras kalian. Tanpa kalian semua kita tak akan bisa menaklukan klan Zabuza. Kali ini mereka tidak akan berbuat keonaran lagi di sekitar desa Shiso. Aku sudah meminta Kiba untuk berpatroli di sana untuk sementara waktu menjaga jika ada sisa dari klan Zabuza yang memberontak." Naruto memulai pembicaraan pada para Samurai yang sudah mendukungnya dalam perang kemarin.

Aku mendengarkannya dari dalam kamarku. Perang kemarin adalah peraang perdana yang Naruto ikuti. Bukan berarti dia tidak pernah ikut berperang. Namun perang kemarin adalah perang yang dia pimpin sendiri untuk pertama kali. Maka dari itu aku begitu mencemaskannya.

Aku teringat saat kecil dulu dia selalu merengek pada ayahnya-mendiang Minato Namikaze-untuk ikut berperang. Namun ayahnya selalu melarangnya. Tentu saja, karena pada saat itu Naruto belum genap berumur 10 tahun tapi sudah berkeinginan untuk ikut berperang. Laki-laki baru boleh diijinkan untuk ikut berperang bila dia telah berumur 13 tahun. Tapi Naruto tak peduli soal itu. Maka dari itu, dia akan selalu mengendap-endap masuk ke ruang penyimpanan jubah perang ayahnya dan memakai jubah itu meskipun tahu bahwa bocah berumur 10 tahun tak akan kuat memakai itu yang beratnya saja bekilo-kilo. Naruto terjatuh karena tak kuat menahan beban jubah itu dan membuat seluruh benda-benda yang ada disekitarnya berserakan.

Dan yang terjadi setelahnya adalah Naruto tak akan bisa menghindari amarah dari ibunya. Naruto selalu tak bisa sberkutik jika mendapat omelan dari ibunya. Setelah berjam-jam mendapat ceramah bagaimana seharunya seorang pria bersikap dan semacamnya dari ibunya, Naruto akan mendatangiku, mengunjungi kediamanku yang bisa dibilang lumayan jauh. Meskipun dia tahu aku tak pernah mengharapkannya. Dia akan merengek, mengadukan semuanya padaku. Aku hampir bosan melihat tingkahnya yang seperti itu. Maka dari itu aku tak pernah menghiraukannya.

Aku tersenyum mengingat semua itu. Melihat seorang Naruto yang dulunya selalu merajuk kini telah tumbuh menjadi seorang daimyo dan Samurai yang disegani. Namun terkadang aku merindukan hal-hal seperti itu. Naruto yang selalu datang padaku menceritakan banyak hal meskipun hal itu tak penting sekalipun.

"Sakura-sama, pertemuannya telah selesai. Bukankah anda ingin menemui Naruto-sama?" pelayanku membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ya. Segera bersiap"

Aku keluar dari kamarku bermaksud menuju balai pertemuan, namun sudah tak ada orang di sana.

"Jika anda mencari Naruto-sama, dia baru saja pergi." Ujar Sasuke yang masih ada di sekitar itu.

"Ke mana dia pergi, Sasuke?"

"Ke tempat biasa."

"Ah, terima kasih. Aku akan ke sana, sampai nanti." Aku segera beranjak meninggalkan balai pertemuan itu dan menuju tempat yang di maksud oleh Sasuke.

.

.

.

Tempat itu adalah makam orang tua Naruto. Dan benar saja Naruto ada di sana sedang berdoa untuk kedua orang tuanya. Aku hanya memperhatikannya dari jauh, belum berniat untuk mendekatinya. Ku tatap punggung pria itu, begitu lebar dan kokoh. Namun di balik semua itu ada kerapuhan. Aku tahu dengan pasti apa yang menimpa kedua orang tua Naruto. Dan bagaiman dia melewati semua itu.

Terjadi huru-hara besar 3 tahun yang lalu. Pada saat itu Naruto sedang tidak ada di kediaman, dia sedang menjadi utusan dari pihak klan Uzumaki untuk menjalin aliansi dengan klan Suna. Aku medengar desas-desus bahwa ada pemberontak di dalam klan Uzumaki, mereka yang tidak menyukai klan Uzumaki dipimipin oleh Minato. Memang Minato bukanlah pewaris sah dari klan Uzumaki, namun istrinyalah yang seorang Uzumaki, Kushina Uzumaki. Tapi karena masalah kesehatan, Kushina tak bisa memimpin klan Uzumaki yang begitu besar. Dan hanya Kushinalah satu-satunya keturunan langsung dan sah dari daimyo terdahulu. Terlebih dengan adanya anggapan bahwa wanita tak boleh menjadi pemimpin sebuah klan. Maka dari itu Minatolah yang menjadi pemimpin klan ini sebagaimana dia adalah suami dari Kushina Uzumaki. Namun bukan berarti masalah selesai, ada banyak pertentangan di dalamnya. Baru setelah kelahiran seorang pewaris sah dalam klan, seorang anak laki-laki, pertentangan sedikit mereda. Para tetua beranggapan segera setelah Naruto mencapai usia dewasa dia akan dinobatkan menjadi daimyo pewaris klan Uzumaki selanjutnya.

Beberapa tahun kemudian setelah Naruto beranjak dewasa, pihak yang mengakui kepimpinan Minato tak bersedia untuk menobatkan Naruto segera. Mereka beranggapan bahwa Minato masih cukup cakap untuk memimpin klan ini. Ia menilai Naruto masih harus belajar hingga bisa melampaui Minato. Bagi Naruto itu bukan masalah baginya karena ia begitu mengagumi ayahnya itu. Namun berbeda dengan para tetua yang meminta dikembalikannya klan Uzumaki pada pewaris sahnya, seorang yang berdarah Uzumaki. Mereka terus menekan Minato dan pengikutnya. Hal ini membuat geram Minato dan menitahkan siapa saja menentangnya akan dihukum sesuai aturan. Sikap tegas Minato membuat orang-orang yang menentangnya mundur perlahan. Tapi bukan berarti mereka lenyap.

Mereka merencanakan kudeta dan membunuh Minato dan Kushina yang pada saat itu berada di kastil. Mendengar hal itu, Naruto segera bergegas untuk kembali ke Konohagakure. Namun sekembalinya dia ke sana yang dia hadapi hanyalah jasad kedua orang tuanya.

Aku tak sanggup jika harus membayangkannya. Aku sangat menyukai Minato-sama dan Kushina-sama. Mereka sudah kuanggap sebagai orang tuaku sendiri. Meninggal dengan cara seperti itu pasti membuat Naruto begitu hancur. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Naruto saat ini. Apakah dirinya menaruh dendam pada pembunuh orang tuanya atau tidak. Aku harap Naruto bisa melupakan semua itu dan lebih berfokus pada memimpin klan Uzumaki yang ditinggalkan orang tuanya. Tanpa terasa air mataku mengalir begitu saja.

"Sakura? Sedang apa kau di sini?" Naruto menyadari kehadiranku.

Ku usap air mataku dan tersenyum padanya. "Ku dengar kau mengunjungi makam kedua orang tuamu, jadi aku memutuskan untuk datang berkunjung juga."

"Aku hanya melakukan kunjungan seperti biasa."

"Pasti kau melaporkan tentang kemenangan perang pertamamu, ya?" aku berjalan mendekati nisan mengulum senyum mencoba menggodanya. "Seperti anak kecil saja."

Tak ada reaksi darinya.

Aku mengambil dupa yang ada di sana dan membakarnya.

"Aku sudah selesai. Silahkan kau lanjutkan. Aku pergi dulu."

"Temani aku sebentar.."

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arahku.

"Ku mohon.."

Naruto tak bergeming maupun beranjak dari sana. Aku mengasumsikan bahwa ia memenuhi permintaanku. Aku sedikit tersenyum.

Aku melanjutkan doaku pada kedua orang tua Naruto. Saat berdoa aku masih merasakan Naruto berada di sana memandangiku. Walaupun aku tak tahu sepertia apa cara ia memandang. Tapi aku seolah merasakan bahwa tatapannya masih sama seperti dulu saat dia masih dengan polosnya meneriakkan bahwa dia menyukaiku kepada setiap orang.

"Yak, aku selesai." Aku membalikkan badanku tersenyum pada Naruto yang masih ada disana. "Ayo kita pulang"

Kudahuli langkahku, karena aku tahu Naruto takkan mau berjalan berdampingan denganku. Kami melangkah sendiri-sendiri. Naruto yang sedari tadi diam tiba-tiba saja bersuara, "Apa yang kau doakan?"

Aku terkesiap, menghentikan langkahku, lalu berbalik berhadapan dengan Naruto. "Rahasia." Aku menjulurkan lidahku lalu bergegas pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang terkejut dengan reaksiku.

Sambil tersenyum aku mengingat kembali apa yang kukatakan dihadapan Nisan kedua orang tua Naruto, 'Paman, Bibi, aku berjanji akan mengembalikan senyum Naruto seperti dulu.'

.

 **to be continued..**

.

.

.

 **Author's note:**

Yeah rate M akhirnya muncul! Dan kali ini multichap. ahaha.. agak malu sebenernya mengakui kalo sebenernya aku ini juga suka dengan fic ber-rate M. *blushing* Belum tahu apakah fic ini bakalan ada Lemon atau ngga, jika pun ada mungkin hanya Lime aja. Yang jelas aku memberi rate M pada fic ini karena kekerasan dan kata-kata yang kemungkin akan ada di dalam fic ini.

Ide fic ini aku dapat setelah menonton drama Jepang berjudul Nobunaga Concerto, dan sudah pasti setting cerita berkisaran pada jaman Sengoku. Namun dari segi cerita aku pastikan sama sekali berbeda. Kira-kira desain pakaian, latar dan sebagainya aku ambil dari situ, berhubung aku sendiri sangat lemah dalam hal deskripsi yang kemungkinan menjadikan setting ceritanya jadi tak berasa, jadi akan lebih mudah jika sudah ada yang pernah menontonnya.

Thx for reading.. Hope you like it! ^^


	2. The problem is

**~Our Footsteps~**

 **by: Kuroi River**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, rate M here, lack description, Typos everywhere and many more mistake..**

.

.

.

.

.

"Ayah, selamat datang. Apakah perjalannya melelahkan?" aku menyapa ayahku yang baru saja datang ke kediaman kami. Semenjak menjadi anggota keluarga klan Uzumaki aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya. Aku senang sekali setelah mendengar bahwa ayah akan datang bekunjung.

"Sakura putriku, senang bisa bertemu denganmu. Apakah kau sehat-sehat saja?" kata ayah sambil mengusap puncak kepalaku dengan sayang. Kubalas dengan anggukan dan tanpa lupa tersenyum kepadanya. Sudah lama aku merindukan perlakuan ayah yang seperti ini.

"Selamat datang Kizashi-dono. Aku harap perjalannya menyenangkan." Naruto ikut menyambut kedatangan ayah. Dia mengenakan kimono resminya, berwarna biru tua tak lupa katana terselip di pinggangnya.

"Naruto-dono, aku sudah memintamu untuk tidak bersikap terlalu formal seperti itu. Kau ini sudah menikah dengan putriku otomatis sekarang kau juga telah menjadi putraku. Lagipula aku sudah mengenalmu sejak kecil, sudah sedari dulu aku selalu menganggapmu sebagai anakku sendiri."

"Baiklah, Ayah." Naruto mengagguk menyanggupi permintaan ayah.

"Lalu, apakah sudah ada tanda-tandanya? Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk mendengar tangisan seorang bayi." tanya ayahku tiba-tiba. Sambil tertawa ayah sedikit menggoda Naruto, membuatnya dirinya salah tingkah. Tak terkecuali diriku.

"A.. itu.."

"Ayah hentikan itu. Lagipula Ayah baru saja datang. Lebih baik sekarang ayah beristirahat. Baru setelah itu ayah bisa berbincang lagi dengan Naruto." Aku berinisiatif mengalihkan topik dan memaksa ayah untuk pergi ke kamar yang telah disiapkan.

"Tapi, Sakura.."

"Tidak ada tapi." Aku berkacak pinggang. Ayah tak akan bisa menolak permintaanku jika aku sudah memaksa seperti ini. "Bibi Chiyo, tolong antarkan Ayah ke kamarnya."

"Baik, Sakura-sama. Mari tuan lewat sini." Bibi Chiyo, salah satu pelayanku mengantar ayah menuju kamarnya.

Aku hanya mendengus melihat tingkah laku ayah. Tidak pernah berubah.

"Terima kasih." ucap Naruto tiba-tiba membuatku sedikit terkejut. Lalu beranjak begitu saja meninggalkanku.

"Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan lagi soal ini, Naruto. Terutama pada ayah. Aku harap kau bisa mengerti." Aku yakin Naruto mendengar perkataanku sebelum pergi tadi.

Dan memang aku berharap Naruto mau mengerti bahwa mau tidak mau klan ini membutuhkan seorang penerus. Bukan berarti aku menginginkannya hanya untuk kepentingan klan. Bukan. Hanya saja aku ingin Naruto untuk melihatku lagi, seperti dulu.

Walaupun pernikahan ini hanyalah pernikahan politik, bukan berarti tidak ada ikatan. Aku sudah mengenalnya sejak dulu. Saat tahu kami akan dinikahkan untuk memperkuat klan masing-masing.

Bagiku itu tak masalah. Jika itu berarti kau, Naruto. Namun, bukan pernikahan yang seperti ini. Kau bersikap dingin terhadapku. Bukankah dulu kau pernah berkata ingin menikahiku? Apakah kau sudah melupakannya? Aku merindukanmu. Merindukan dirimu yang hangat seperti matahari tapi menenangkan seperti lagit biru.

.

.

.

N **ormal's POV..**

 **Flashback..**

"Sasuke.. tunggu aku!" Gadis bersurai merah muda itu dengan susah payah melangkah melewati jalanan yang sedikit menanjak dan berbatu. Tangannya berusaha mengangkat kimono bermotif sakura yang ia kenakan agar memudahkannya berjalan. Sedangkan tangan yang satunya membawa sebuah keranjang berisi makanan. Wajahnya sedikit berpeluh menandakan dia sudah cukup kelelahan.

"Cepatlah Sakura! Tak bisakah kau berjalan sedikit lebih cepat!" laki-laki yang tadi dipanggilnya terlihat sudah jauh berada di depan meninggalkan Sakura begitu saja. "Bukankah kau yang menginginkan kita untuk ber-hanami di tempat itu. Jadi jangan mengeluh seperti itu!"

Tempat yang di maksud adalah pohon Sakura yang tumbuh di salah satu bukit dekat kediaman Uzumaki. Sejak kecil mereka selalu menyempatkan untuk ber-hanami di sana, meskipun untuk menuju tempat itu cukup sulit. Jalanan yang tidak rata dan sedikit menanjak membuat tidak banyak penduduk sekitar yang tahu.

"Sasuke! Tak bisakah kau pelan sedikit. Tidakkah kau lihat Sakura begitu kelelahan!" laki-laki pirang yang sedari tadi berjalan sejajar dengan Sakura meneriaki Sasuke dengan suaranya cemprengnya. "Nee.. Sakura jika kau mau kita bisa beristirahat sebentar."

Sakura tidak menghiraukan tawaran dari Naruto. Melihat Sasuke yang jauh di depan dan sudah tak terlihat lagi dia terus saja berjalan. Karena melangkah begitu tergesa, Sakura menginjak bebatuan yang salah sehingga tergelincir dan terjatuh.

"Sakura!" Teriak Naruto panik. Dia segera menghampiri Sakura. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Itai.." Sakura mengaduh, air matanya sedikit keluar menahan saikit.

"Sakura bagian mana yang sakit?"

"Sepertinya kakiku terkilir.."

Naruto terlihat begitu cemas. Dia berusaha mencari seseorang yang bisa membantunya tapi tak ada seorang pun berada di sekitar situ.

"Lebih baik kita kembali. Kakimu harus segera diobati."

"Aku tidak mau. Sasuke pasti sudah menunggu di sana. Bagaimana jika dia mencariku?"

"Tapi, Sakura.."

Sakura berusaha untuk bangun, namun saat ia akan bangun pergelangan kakinya terasa nyeri. "Itai.."

"Sakura jangan memaksakan diri.."

"Padahal aku sudah bersusah payah untuk membuat onigiri ini." Sakura melirik pada keranjang yang tadi dia bawa tergeletak begitu saja di tanah dengan sebagian isi yang tercecer. Sakura mulai menangis memikirkan rencananya gagal "Aku begitu menantikan berhanami bersama Sasuke."

Naruto memperhatikan Sakura yang mulai menangis sesenggukan. Dia tak pernah bisa jika harus melihat seseorang menangis terlebih seseorang yang begitu dia pedulikan.

"Jangan menangis." Naruto mengusap air mata yang mengalir pada pipi mulus Sakura. Dia memunguti onigiri-onigiri yang berceceran dan mungkin masih bisa dimakan. Laki-laki pirang itu kemudian berjongkok membelakangi Sakura. "Ayo. Aku akan menggedongmu."

Sakura hanya memandangi punggung Naruto, tak bergeming. Sebelum kemudian Naruto sedikit menarik Sakura ke arahnya. "Tapi, Naruto.. apa kau kuat jika menggedongku?"

"Tenang saja. Begini-begini aku sudah berlatih dengan Kakashi-sensei. Aku tidak kalah kuatnya dengan Sasuke. Mungkin sebentar lagi aku akan bisa mengalahkannya." Naruto membenarkan posisi Sakura yang sudah ada di gendongannya, "Lagi pula kau tidak berat, Sakura. Aku sudah memastikan itu.

"Apa yang kau sentuh!" Sakura memukul kepala Naruto. Naruto tanpa sengaja meraba pantat Sakura, membuat Sakura murka dan meronta untuk diturunkan. "Turunkan aku!"

"Gomen.. gomen.. Aku minta maaf. Aku tak sengaja. " cengir Naruto merasa bersalah. "Dan jangan turun. Kau belum bisa berjalan. Aku tak ingin terjadi apa-apa denganmu.

"Jika kau melakukannya lagi aku tak segan-segan untuk mencekikmu!"

"Baiklah.. baiklah.. hehe.."

Mereka berdua berdiam diri. Hingga sekian menit tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berbicara. Seperti sedang menikmati tenangnya angin musim semi yang sedang berhembus.

"Naruto, lebih baik kau buang saja keranjang itu. Lagipula sudah tidak layak untuk di makan apalagi diberikan kepada Sasuke." Tiba-tiba Sakura teringat dengan keranjang berisi makanan yang masih di bawa oleh Naruto.

"Tidak apa. Aku lihat masih ada beberapa yang bisa di makan. Jika Sasuke tidak mau, aku saja yang akan menghabiskannya. Sangat sayang jika harus di buang. Apalagi ini buatanmu. Mana mungkin aku menyia-nyiakannya."

"Ba-baka!" umpat Sakura lirih dengan muka di hiasi semburat merah.

Hening kembali. Dari balik punggung Naruto, Sakura bisa merasakan hangatnya tubuh pemuda dengan tanda lahir di wajah berupa tiga garis yang menyeruapai kumis itu. Tanpa disadari Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Naruto dan menggumamkan sesuatu. "Naruto, Terima kasih."

"Hm? Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Uhm.. tidak ada." Sakura semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada pundak Naruto menghirup aroma lemon pada tubuh Naruto. Begitu menenangkan.

"Lihat itu. Bukannya menunggu, dia malah tiduran di bawah pohon. Dasar Sasuke."

"Sudah sampai?"

"Ya. Sakura, lain kali kita pergi berdua saja. Tidak usah mengajaknya. Merepotkan saja."

"Jika itu maumu, baiklah."

"Eh? Aku tidak salah dengar, kan? Kau menyetujuinya? Kau benar-benar mau pergi berdua saja denganku? Benarkah?" Naruto tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja di dengarnya. Berusaha mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Sakura yang sudah ia turunkan dan kini sedang duduk sembari mengeluarkan isi keranjang.

"Hentikan, Naruto! Aku akan menarik kembali ucapanku jika kau masih bertingkah seperti ini!"

"Arigatou, Sakura! Arigatou. Akhirnya kau membalas perasaanku!" ucap Naruto sambil menahan haru.

"Ba-baka, aku tidak berkata membalas perasaanmu! Hei, Ba- dengarkan aku Naruto!" jerit Sakura saat melihat Naruto tak mendengarkan lebih lanjut penjelasannya, pemuda energik itu malah berusaha mengganggu Sasuke yang sedang tidur dan meneriakkan kata-kata kegirangan tepat di telinga Sasuke. Membuat Sasuke tak bisa melanjutkan tidurnya lagi.

"URUSAIIIII, Naruto!

 **Flashback End..**

.

.

.

Sosok hitam berkelebat cepat melewati hutan yang gelap. Tangannya mencengkram sebuah gulungan dan tangan yang satunya menggenggam pangkal katana yang terselip pada pingganya. Beberapa kali dia tolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Dirinya yakin sedang diikuti, namun bagaimanapun informasi ini harus segera sampai. Sosok itu tiba-tiba berhenti berlari, berusaha mengecoh sang penguntit. Dan dengan cepat menghunuskan pedang, terdengarlah bunyi denting pedang beradu. Penguntit itu ternyata merespon serangannya. Dengan gerakan cepat dia kembali berusaha menyabetnya dan mengenai Sandonkasa yang dikenakan penguntit itu. Tanpa membuang waktu ia menendang perut penguntit itu membuatnya sedikit tersungkur.

"Siapa kau? Perlihatkan dirimu!"

"Wah.. wah.. aku tak menyangka gerakanmu semakin cepat saja. Aku harus banyak berlatih mulai saat ini jika tak mau kalah darimu."

Sosok hitam tadi terkejut mengetahui siapa penguntit itu. "Kakashi-dono? Sedang apa anda disini? Aku bisa saja membunuh anda tadi."

Penguntit yang bernama Kaakshi itu melepaskan Sandonkasanya. Dan memperlihatkan wajahnya yang sebagian ditutupi masker. "Tentu saja mengikutimu. Kau sudah tahu itu kan, Yamato?"

"Bukankah kita seharusnya bertemu di tempat biasanya?"

"Tempat itu sudah tak aman, jadi aku memutuskan untuk mengikutimu sejak kau keluar dari perbatasan Amegakure." Kakashi mengamati situasi sejenak. "Sepertinya ada penyusup diantara kita."

"Penyusup? Siapa?"

"Aku tak tahu." Kali ini Kakashi berbalik, memandang serius ke arah Yamato. "Apakah sudah kau dapatkan?"

"Aku hanya mendapatkan ini." Yamato menyerahkan gulungan yang sedari tadi dipegangnya pada Kakashi.

Kakashi menerima gulungan itu dan membacanya sejenak. Sesekali keningnya berkerut. Yamato tak dapat membaca ekpresi yang ditunjukan oleh seniornya itu.

"Aku sudah menduga bahwa klan Zabuza adalah klan fiktif. Pembunuh bayaran, huh? Namun jumlah mereka teralu banyak jika hanya disebut sebagai pembunuh bayaran."

"Sebagian dari mereka adalah pasukan Amegakure. " Yamato menambahkan.

"Amegakure?" Kakashi melirik tajam pada Yamato, menekankan pernyataan Yamato tadi.

Yamato mengangguk, mengiyakan.

"Menarik." Kakashi tersenyum, walaupun tak ada yang bisa melihatnya karena wajahnya yang tertutup masker. "Hanya itu yang kau dapatkan?"

"Aku juga mendengar desas-desus bahwa pemimpin Amegakure ingin mengajak Kumogakure untuk beraliansi."

Kakashi tampak terkejut mendengar kabar dari Yamato itu. "Beraliansi? Untuk apa Amegakure ingin memebentuk aliansi? Amegakure bukan sebuah desa yang akan begitu saja menjalin aliansi dengan siapapun. Mereka sudah cukup kuat jika harus menghancurkan sebuah klan. Untuk apa lagi mereka ingin menjalin aliansi dengan Kumogakure?"

Yamato hanya terdiam mendengar dugaan dari Kakashi. Dirinya selalu kagum dengan kecerdasan seniornya ini. Meskipun kini dia jarang berada di garis depan dalam setiap perang seperti dulu, tapi Yamato yakin kemampuannya tak akan pernah tumpul.

"Apakah kita perlu memberi tahu hal ini pada Naruto-dono?"

"Tidak sekarang. Kita harus merahasiakan ini untuk sementara. Lagipula di kastil masih ada tikus penyusup seperti yang aku katakan tadi, kita tak boleh bertindak gegabah. Dan jangan beri tahu apapun pada siapapun." Kakashi menatap Yamato tajam. "Sekarang aku ingin kau mencari informasi tentang Kumogakure, apakah mereka menerima tawaran aliansi itu atau tidak. Beri tahu aku secepatnya!

"Mengerti. Saya permisi." Yamato beranjak dari hadapan Kakashi. Dan Kakashi sendiri masih diam di tempat.

"Naruto, sepertinya kau akan menghadapi krisis besar ke depannya. Aku harap kau siap untuk menghadapinya."

 **Normal's POV end..**

.

 **to be continued**

.

.

.

 **Author's note:**

Pertama-tama ingin bilang: gomenasaaii.. mungkin ada yang bertanya-tanya "katanya fic rate M, kog ngga menjurus sama sekali?" ato "rate M dari manany?" dan semacamnya, sekali lagi aku minta maaf. plot cerita ini waktu aku buat dari awal udah kutetapin berate M dan aku ngga mau ngubah-ubah itu ditengah-tengah cerita. dan untuk chapter ini memang seperti inilah jadinya ngga ada nuansa 'mature'-nya sama sekali. aku juga ngga mau terkesan buru-buru dan ingin tetap konsisten dengan plot cerita yang udah aku buat jadi mohon maaf kalo diluar dari ekspektasi kalian. tapi aku berusaha untuk membuat yang lebih baik.. jadi aku masih tetap butuh masukan dari kalian.^^

Sadonkasa: sejenis topi caping yang biasa dikenakan samurai jepang

Thx for reading.. Hope you like it! ^^

.

.

 **Balasan untuk anonymous dan no-login reviewers:**

 **Yuan:** kematian ortunya salah satunya, tapi masih ada hal lain juga.

 **dark brown chair:** semoga bisa ngebuat yang diharapkan. :)

 **Guest:** err... aku usahain.. *ngelap keringet*

 **Akari:** makasih udah dikoreksi. iyaa.. ngga punya beta reader, masih pemula.. T.T

.

thx buat yang udah review... ^^


	3. Everythings will be alright

Chapter 3: Everythings will be alright.

.

.

.

 **~Our Footsteps~**

 **by: Kuroi River**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, rate M here, lack description, Typos everywhere and many more mistake..**

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tak pernah melakukan itu, Ayah!" jeritku panik saat ayah tiba-tiba saja menceritakan masa kecilku. Saat ini kami-aku, ayah dan juga Naruto-sedang berkumpul bersama di balai pertemuan. Saat sebelumnya Ayah dan Naruto terlibat percakapan penting, sepertinya membahas tentang kesejahteraan Konohagakure.

Semenjak klan kami dan Klan Uzumaki bergabung, perkembangan Konohagakure semakin pesat, perdagangan lancar dan pasukan yang dimiliki semakin besar. Seperti yang sudah diketahui, setiap klan harus memberikan anggota keluarganya sebagai tanda kesepakatan aliansi. Dan untuk itu aku harus menikah dengan Naruto yang tiga tahun lalu dinobatkan sebagai pemimpin klan menggantikan ayahnya.

Saat itu aku tidak terkejut jika pada akhirnya aku harus menikah dengan seseorang yang bukan pilihanku. Begitulah takdir seorang wanita pada jaman ini. Namun pada saat yang bersamaan, aku cukup lega bahwa setidaknya aku mengenal calon suamiku.

"Dan setelah mendengkur terkadang dia mengigau tak jelas. Ayah pernah memergokinya berjalan di sepanjang lorong. Saat aku membangunkannya dia tidak ingat apa yang sedang dirinya lakukan. Hahaha.. lucu sekali." Ayahku tak habis-habisnya menggodaku. Dia tertawa dengan terbahak-bahak menceritakan kejadian memalukan itu begitu saja.

"Aku tak mendengkur!"

"Kau mendengkur."

Aku terkejut. Naruto tiba-tiba saja menanggapi kata-kataku. Sebenarnya bukan karena itu, aku terkejut karena aku tak tahu jika Naruto mengetahuinya. "Kau tahu?"

"Tentu saja Naruto tahu. Pasti setiap malam dia akan susah tidur jika mendengar dengkuranmu itu. Jadi benar kan kau mendengkur, Sakura?" Ayah menimpali begitu saja masih mencoba menggodaku.

"Aku- tidak- bukan seperti itu.." Aku tergagap, dapat kurasakan wajahku sedikit memanas. Ini sungguh memalukan.

"Kau mendengkur dan terkadang kau akan tidur dengan gelisah. Bergerak-gerak tak nyaman. Seseorang harus mengusap kepalamu untuk menenangkanmu dan setelah itu kau akan terdiam meringkuk seperti anak kucing."

Aku mengerjapkan mataku tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Naruto. Bagaimana dia tahu aku selalu punya masalah dengan cara tidurku, selain mendengkur, yang tidak ingin aku bicarakan. Maksudku, kami tidak pernah tidur dalam satu ruangan yang sama, bagaimana mungkin dia tahu bahwa cara menenangkanku adalah dengan mengusap kepalaku seperti yang selalu dilakukan oleh mendiang ibu jika aku mengalami itu.

Kutatap intens pada Naruto meminta penjelasan namun yang di maksud justru memilih untuk memalingkan wajahnya menghindari tatapanku. Naruto lebih memilih melanjutkan percakapan dengan ayah. Dan aku sendiri memilih berkutat dengan pikiranku.

"Naruto-dono.. -Ah, maafkan saya. Saya tak tahu jika anda sedang ada tamu." Sasuke tiba-tiba saja datang dan sedikit terkejut, tak mengira ada ayahku disini. Sambil ber-ojigi Sasuke memberi salam pada ayah. "Kizashi-dono."

"Oh.. Sasuke! Sudah lama tak bertemu." Ayah membalas Sasuke dan langsung menyambutnya. "Bergabunglah kemari. Kita sedang membicarakan kebiasaan buruk Sakura. Hahaha.."

"Ayah!"

"Tidak. Aku sebaiknya undur diri."

"Sasuke bergabunglah. Tak apa." kali ini Naruto yang meminta.

Mau tak mau Sasuke menuruti permintaanya. Lalu duduk bersama kami. Entah mengapa aku merasa ini seperti nostalgia. Aku, Naruto dan Sasuke. Sudah lama kami tak berada dalam satu ruangan terutama di saat santai seperti ini.

"Apakah kau sudah menikah Sasuke?" seperti biasa Ayah yang memulainya terlebih dahulu dan tanpa basa-basi.

"Belum, Kizashi-dono."

"Kau ini seharusnya segera menikah. Aku melihat kau sudah cukup matang. Apa kau mau tua di medan perang?"

"Aku tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan itu."

"Yang ada di pikiranmu hanya menghunuskan pedang saja, jika seperti itu kau tak akan pernah menikah." sambil tertawa aku mencoba menggoda Sasuke. Sejak dulu aku tahu Sasuke selalu sulit jika menyangkut berinteraksi dengan orang lain. Tapi sebenarnya dia tak sedingin itu.

Memang benar dulu aku pernah menyukainya, bahkan pernah terbayang olehku bahwa suatu hari aku akan menikah dengannya. Memikirkannya membuatku tersenyum. Tapi entah sejak kapan aku tak memikirkan itu lagi. Aku sedikit ragu apakah perasaanku yang dulu benar-benar perasaan suka.

"Benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Sakura. Mungkin Naruto mempunyai seseorang bisa dikenalkan olehmu." ujar Ayah lagi.

"Aku tidak punya seseorang yang seperti itu untuk dikenalkan. Lagipula aku pikir percuma memperkenalkannya pada Sasuke sebab dia bisa mencarinya sendiri. Dengan wajah seperti itu aku yakin para gadis akan dengan mudah jatuh hati padanya."

"Hahaha.. kau benar Naruto. Bahkan dulu aku sendiri sering mendengar bahwa putriku ini pernah menyukai Sasuke."

Aku dapat merasakan suasana berubah seketika setelah mendengar pernyataan ayah tadi. Tak terkecuali aku. Suasana menjadi sangat canggung.

"Ayah bicara apa? Itu hanya masa lalu tidak usah dibahas lagi!" Aku mencoba mencairkan suasana yang tidak enak ini. "Lebih baik Ayah pulang saja jika hanya ingin memperolokku! Ibu di surga sana pasti sedih melihat putrinya diperlakukan seperti ini oleh ayahnya sendiri."

Aku sebisa mungkin memasang wajah masam dan cemberut. Lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan tempat itu. Dapat kulihat ayah yang berusaha mengejarku.

"Sakura? Jangan marah, maafkan ayah. Sakura..

Aku sendiri tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Aku merasa percakapan tadi tidak seharusnya dibicarakan. Terlebih sekarang. Aku hanya tidak mau membuat salah paham. Terutama pada Naruto. Aku sendiri tak sempat melihat bagaimana ekspresi Naruto, sedikit takut untuk mengetahuinya. Aku harap Naruto tidak berpikir buruk tentangku. Entah mengapa menjaga perasaan Naruto begitu penting saat ini bagiku.

.

.

.

"Sakura-sama.. Sakura-sama.."

"Y-Ya?" jawabku terkejut. Tak kusangka aku melamun begitu saja sesaat sebelum pelayanku membangunkanku dari lamunan.

"Maafkan saya. Hanya saja saya melihat anda sedang melamun hingga tidak menanggapi panggilan dari Naruto-sama sedari tadi."

"Naruto?" tanyaku tak mengerti. Lalu kutolehkan kepalaku dan mendapati Naruto yang tengah berdiri tak jauh dari tempatku duduk, dengan seketika aku terlonjak berdiri begitu saja karena terkejut dengan kehadirannya. "A-ada apa Naruto-sama?"

"Bisakah kalian tinggalkan kami?" Naruto terlihat meminta kepada para pelayanku untuk meninggalkan tempat. Lalu tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku Naruto duduk begitu saja. Kakinya dia silakan dan tangannya diletakkan pada lututunya. Aku yang sedari tadi hanya memandangi gerak-geriknya pun tak ayal juga ikut duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau selalu menyukai tempat ini ya?" lanjutnya. Dapat kulihat matanya tak lepas memperhatikan taman belakang dari kastil ini. Di kastil ini terdapat sebuah taman yang lumayan luas. Taman itu sebenarnya adalah taman kesukaan dari mendiang Kushina-sama, ibu Naruto. Terdapat bermacam tanaman namun yang paling mencolok adalah pohon Ginko yang besar tumbuh di tengah-tengah taman. Pohon ini akan terlihat indah jika musim gugur sudah tiba. Di salah satu sudutnya dapat terdengar bunyi gemericik air yang mengalir pada kolam yang ada di sana. Aku selalu menghabiskan waktu di sini jika merasa bosan. Hanya dengan merasakan angin yang berhembus dapat membuatku merasa tenang.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Aku hanya kebetulan ingin kemari. Sudah lama tidak mengunjungi tempat ini."

Aku sedikit kecewa pada pernyataannya itu. Berharap lebih akan sesuatu. Namun aku tahu itu tidak mungkin.

Hening kembali. Masing-masing dari kami hanya saling berdiam diri tanpa berusaha untuk menciptakan sebuah percakapan. Hingga aku berinisiatif. "Maafkan ayah soal tempo hari."

Naruto menoleh ke arahku. "Maaf?"

"Tidak seharusnya ayah berbicara seperti itu di depanmu soal Sasuke. Lagipula itu hanya masa lalu. Dan aku juga-"

"Tidak usah dipikrkan." Naruto memotong penjelasanku begitu saja. Dia alihkan kembali wajahnya, menatap pohon Ginko yang kini sedang berdaun hijau. "Apakah ayahmu telah sampai?"

"Y-ya. Aku baru saja mendapatkan kabar bahwa ayah telah sampai dengan selamat." Setelah menghabiskan beberapa hari di sini, kemarin lusa ayah akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang.

"Baguslah."

Lalu pembicaraan berhenti. Aku tak melepaskan tatapanku pada Naruto yang masih saja menatap lurus ke depan. Dapat kulihat rahangnya yang tegas dan juga leher yang kokoh dan besar khas pria dewasa. Walaupun samar, aku dapat melihat rambut-rambut kecil yang berusaha tumbuh di wajahnya. Sepertinya Naruto rajin untuk merapikannya. Dari sini aku bisa melihat pria ini sudah tumbuh menjadi pria yang menawan. Namun tetap saja aku merasa walaupun dekat sebenarnya kami begitu jauh.

"Naruto.. em.. boleh aku meminta sesuatu?"

Dia alihkan kembali wajahnya dan menatapku. Alisnya sedikit berkerut seolah bertanya.

"Maukah kau menemaniku berjalan-jalan sebentar?"

.

.

.

Di sinilah kami sekarang, di pinggir sebuah sungai yang mengalir melintasi wilayah Konohagakure. Aku sedikit terkejut Naruto menyetujuinya begitu saja saat aku dengan tiba-tiba memintanya menemaniku untuk berjalan-jalan. Awalnya aku bermaksud mengajaknya menuju pusat desa, namun saat itu Naruto berkata mempunyai tempat yang lebih baik, jadi aku turuti saja .

Aku tak menyangka di Konoha terdapat tempat indah seperti ini. Sungai ini tidaklah besar namun juga tidak terlalu kecil. Dengan aliran air yang tidak terlalu deras melewati bebatuan dan kerikil-kerikil kecil. Airnya yang jernih membuat ikan-ikan dapat terlihat dengan jelas. Terdapat jembatan kayu yang menghubungkan sisi yang satu dengan sisi yang lainnya.

Dan waktu yang tepat untuk mengunjungi tempat ini adalah saat sore hari, saat sang matahari akan kembali keperaduannya. Seperti saat ini. Aku bisa melihat air sungai yang berkilauan seperti emas karena terkena cahaya matahari.

"Aku tak tahu ada tempat seperti ini." ucapku sambil melangkahkan kaki melewati jembatan kayu. Tanganku sedikit kurentangkan untuk merasakan angin yang bertiup ringan berusaha menerbangkan kimono yang kupakai. Naruto berjalan tenang di belakangku.

"Ini hanya tempat biasa. Aku dan ayah sering kemari saat aku kecil."

"Ibumu tidak ikut?" kuhentikan langkahku dan kubalikan badanku menghadap Naruto yang juga ikut berhenti.

"Ayah bilang ini adalah tempat rahasia yang hanya boleh diketahui kami berdua. Jika ingin melakukan pembicaraan sesama pria lebih baik dilakukan disini."

"Hoo.. jadi kalian berdua diam-diam menyembunyikan rahasia dari Kushina-sama?" mataku menyipit curiga. Hanya bermaksud untuk menggoda Naruto.

"Tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan." Naruto mengalihkan badannya, memandang sungai yang terbentang di depannya. "Di sini ayah sering mengajariku bahwa seorang daimyo haruslah kuat. Bukan hanya kuat fisik namun hati. Jika kau tak kuat, kau akan jadi mangsa bagi orang-orang yang haus akan kekuasaan."

Aku hanya diam mendengarkan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Naruto. Tak ada niatan untuk menyela. Baru kali ini aku mendengar seorang Naruto menceritakan apa yang ada dipikirannya. Sudah lama sekali.

"Saat itu aku merasa ayah sangatlah hebat bisa bertahan hingga seperti itu. Dan aku sendiri tak yakin akan bisa seperti beliau. Aku takut suatu hari aku tak sanggup menjadi seorang daimyo lagi dan menghancurkan apa yang sudah dibangun oleh ayahku. Mengingat hal itu terkadang membuatku takut dan ingin menyudahinya saja." Lanjut Naruto dengan ekspresi yang baru pertama kali kulihat. Kecemasan. Naruto yang selama ini selalu memasang wajah datar dan nyaris tak berekpresi mampu memperlihatkan wajah seperti itu. Pria ini selalu berusaha menyembunyikan ketakutannya, aku tahu itu. Karena di setiap dia melemparkan senyum aku tahu bahwa itu hanyalah senyum palsu. Dia hanya ingin orang-orang melihatnya terlihat baik-baik saja.

Tanpa sadar aku meraih tangan Naruto. Menggegamnya erat seolah memberi keyakinan. Naruto menoleh merasakan perlakuanku itu. Matanya membalas tatapanku.

"Kau tak sendiri. Aku ada di sini." kataku dengan tersenyum, berusaha membuat Naruto percaya bahwa dia bisa bergantung padaku. "Dan aku yakin ayah dan ibu pasti juga selalu menjagamu."

"Terima kasih, Sakura." balas Naruto. Dan satu yang akan selalu terekam dalam ingatanku, untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama Naruto tersenyum padaku. Senyum yang tulus. Senyum yang selalu kurindukan.

.

.

.

"Dia tersenyum padaku." Bibirku tak henti-hentinya membentuk senyum sejak sepanjang sore tadi. Dan berulang-ulang menggumakan kata itu. Jika ada yang melihatku kini mungkin akan mengira bahwa aku sudah gila. Tapi tetap saja hal itu begitu sangat menyenangkan. Aku merasa seperti gadis muda yang baru saja jatuh cinta.

Kudongakkan kepalaku melihat langit malam yang ada di atas sana. Dari depan kamarku ini dapat kulihat bintang-bintang yang terlihat terang dari biasanya dan tak lupa dengan sang bulan yang menemani mereka. Entah mengapa aku merasa malam ini terlihat sangat indah dibanding dengan malam-malam lainnya.

"Mungkin setelah ini kami bisa kembali seperti dulu." lagi-lagi aku bergumam sendiri. "Haruskah aku mengunjungi kamarnya? Dan melakukan itu?"

Membayangkan bagaimana tubuh sempurna Naruto tercetak di balik kimononya dan juga bibir itu, bagaimana rasanya jika bibirnya melumat bibirku dan memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutku. Membayangkan itu membuatku menjilati bibirku sendiri.

Kami-sama! apa yang kupikirkan!? Kugelengkan kepalaku untuk mengenyahkan pikiran itu. Sepertinya sekarang wajahku sudah seperti tomat merah.

"Sakura-sama? Anda belum tidur?"

Aku terlonjak mendengar sapaan tiba-tiba dari seseorang. "Sa-Sasuke?"

"Apa yang Anda lakukan di luar? Seharusnya Anda beristirahat sekarang."

"A-aku hanya sedang ingin melihat langit malam ini sebentar lagi." Aku berusaha mati-matian mengontrol ekpresiku. Aku tak ingin Sasuke tahu bahwa aku baru saja memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak. Walaupun tak ada salahnya berfantasi tentang suami sendiri. Namun tetap saja aku harus bisa menjaga sikap.

"Begitu." Sasuke juga sepertinya sependapat denganku juga ikut memandangi langit malam ini. "Sepertinya anda sedang bahagia saat ini."

"Be-benarkah? Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Hanya menebak." Sasuke bergerak mendekatiku dan ikut duduk di sebelahku dengan sedikit menjaga jarak kami. Matanya tak lepas memandangi langit malam ini. "Apakah terjadi sesuatu yang menyenangkan, Sakura-sama?"

"Y-ya. Seperti itulah." Seperti biasa tebakan Sasuke selalu berhasil membuatku salah tingkah. Tidak pernah berubah sejak dulu. Mungkin karena inilah dirinya bisa menjadi salah satu orang kepercayaan bahkan sebelum ayah Naruto meninggal. Intuisi, kecakapan, dan juga teknik pedang tak pernah diragukan lagi. Oleh karena itu sejak dulu Naruto selalu menganggap Sasuke sebagai saingannya. Dan berusaha untuk melampauinya.

"Sepertinya kami bisa kembali seperti dulu. Hari ini kami pergi berjalan-jalan berdua." lanjutku. Kuputusakan untuk menceritakan hal ini pada Sasuke.

Sasuke tahu dengan perubahan Naruto. Namun dia tak pernah berkomentar tentangnya. Meskipun begitu aku yakin Sasuke punya cara sendiri untuk selalu menguatkan Naruto. Sebenarnya aku sendiri tidak paham bagaimana hubungan pertemanan antara lelaki. Mungkin Sasuke bisa memahami apa yang terjadi pada Naruto karena mereka sama-sama kehilangan orang tua mereka.

Sasuke dibesarkan di salah satu keluarga yang cukup berpegaruh di Konohagakure. Ayahnya dulu merupakan salah satu jendral dan juga penasehat bagi daimyo sebelum Minato-dono, kakek Naruto. Tapi entah apa yang terjadi keluarga Sasuke tiba-tiba dikabarkan tewas di kediaman mereka. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi kerana pada saat itu aku masih kecil dan hubungan klan Haruno dan klan Uzumaki belumlah terjalin dengan baik seperti saat ini.

Dan tinggalah Sasuke seorang diri dibesarkan oleh kerabat dekatnya. Aku mendengar sebenarnya Sasuke memiliki seorang kakak namun keberadaanya tak diketahui. Pernah sekali aku bertanya tentangnya pada Sasuke namun dia tak menjawab sama sekali dan dapat kulihat raut wajahnya berubah seketika jika seseorang menanyakan tentang kakaknya. Dan sejak saat itu aku tak pernah bertanya-tanya lagi soal kakaknya.

"Jika seperti itu bagus untuk Anda, Sakura-sama. Semoga semuanya berjalan dengan baik kedepannya."

"Terima kasih." aku tersenyum, mengamini doa dari Sasuke itu.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan larut malam seperti ini? Dan sejak kapan kau bersikap formal seperti ini kepadaku? Bukankah sudah kukatakan untuk bersikap seperti biasa saja saat kita hanya berdua." Tanyaku lanjut sedikit agak kesal karena Sasuke lagi-lagi bersikap terlalu kaku. Aku sudah pernah memintanya untuk menanggalkan status jika hanya ada kami berdua tapi sepertinya dia mengabaikannya kali ini.

"Bukan seperti itu. Hanya saja aku merasa kurang nyaman jika harus bersikap seperti itu. Lagipula apakah Naruto tahu akan hal ini?"

"Sepertinya tidak." Aku sedikit memelankan suaraku. Benar apa yang diucapkan Sasuke. Sedikit tidak pantas memang. Terlebih Naruto tidak tahu akan hal ini. Ahhh.. terkadang aturan seperti ini membuatku frustasi. "Tapi tetap saja kita ini teman bahkan sebelum aku menjadi istri seorang daimyo. Jadi kau harus tetap menganggapku seperti itu! Kau mengerti? Ini perintah!"

"Baiklah.. baiklah.. aku akan menuruti permintaanmu." Sasuke memijit pangkal hidungnya. Sepertinya dirinya tak punya pilihan lain. Aku tertawa mendengar nada menyerah dari Sasuke. Sangat menyenangkan melihat Sasuke yang menyerah seperti itu.

"Namun kau juga jangan lupa untuk menolongku jika hal ini sampai diketahui oleh orang lain. Aku tidak mau hanya gara-gara hal ini aku diceramahi oleh para tetua tentang tata krama. Kau tahukan itu sangat tidak mengenakkan."

Lagi-lagi aku hanya tertawa mendengar gerutuannya itu. Sangat jarang bisa melihat Sasuke meggerutu seperti itu karena setiap harinya dia hanya akan memasang tampang dinginnya itu. Aku yakin orang-orang akan terkejut jika mengetahui hal ini. Seorang Sasuke yang biasanya dingin dan kaku, yang siapa saja yang melihatnya tidak akan bekutik, bisa bertingkah seperti ini. Jadi bisa dibilang ini hiburan tersendiri bagiku.

"Aku yakin kalian akan baik-baik saja." Sasuke tersenyum sambil mengatakan hal itu. Tangannya menepuk puncak kepalaku menyakinkan. Wajahnya juga seolah berkata demikian.

"Umh.. semua akan baik-baik saja." Aku membalas senyumannya dan kupalingkan wajahku untuk memandang langit yang semakin meriah dengan bintang. Benar. Aku yakin, aku dan Naruto akan baik-baik saja.

.

 **to be continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author's note:**

Sebelumnya ingin mangucapakan Minal 'aidzin wal fa idzin, selamat hari raya Idul fitri bagi yang merayakannya, mohon maaf jika ada kata-kata yang tidak berkenan selama ini.

Akhirnya chapter 3 update juga! Maaf untuk keterlambatannya, :( Tiba-tiba saja perhatianku teralihkan oleh sesuatu yang menarik dan jadinya ngebuat aku sedikit malas untuk update fic. :p Tapi tenang saja saat ini aku berusaha kembali untuk fokus walaupun aku tak bisa menjanjikan untuk update cepat tapi aku tetap mengusahaknnya. ^^

Thx for reading.. Hope you like it!

.

.

.

 **Balasan untuk no-login reviewers:**

 **lutfi:** Thx^^

 **narusaku . shinachiku:** Bisa dibilang itu salah satunya. hihi.. :D

 **Joker:** Thx^^

.

thx buat yang udah review... ^^


	4. Scar on My Face

Chapter 4: Scar on My Face

.

.

.

 **~Our Footsteps~**

 **by: Mirai Mirage/Kuroi River**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, rate M here, lack description, Typos everywhere and many more mistake..**

 **[this chapter contains explicit content for mature adult only]**

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke, aku ingin kau pergi ke desa Yayoi, dan bereskan sengketa yang ada di sana secepatnya." Tanpa melihat yang bersangkutan Naruto memerintahkan Sasuke untuk pergi. Matanya justru terfokus pada gulungan-gulungan kertas didepannya. Sepertinya keadaan di sana sudah cukup gawat. Aku yang sedari tadi berada di balai pertemuan bersama Naruto dan mendengarkan laporan-laporan yang diberikan untuk Naruto sudah sedikit mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sana. Walaupun seperti biasa tak ada interaksi sama sekali antara aku dan Naruto.

Pertemuan ini hanyalah pertemuan rutin yang biasa dilakukan untuk saling bertukar inforamsi mengenai keberlangsungan Konohagakure. Dan biasanya aku pun berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk turut hadir dalam pertemuan ini, meskipun aku sendiri terkadang tidak begitu paham dengan urusan seperti ini. Setidaknya aku bisa sedikit membantu meringankan beban Naruto jika dia membutuhkan bantuan.

Tidak semua hadir untuk melaporkan situasi di desa-desa yang ada di konohagakure, hanya para petinggi saja yang berkewajiban untuk melaporkannya langsung pada Naruto. Seperti saat ini yang sudah berada di balai pertemuan ini adalah orang-orang pilihan, bahkan semasa Minato-dono masih memimpin.

Hatake Kakashi atau yang biasa aku panggil dengan paman kakashi, adalah salah satu panglima perang dan berkewajiban menjaga kastil ini. Dengan tubuh yang tinggi dan wajah yang selalu ditutupi masker, paman kakashi selalu berada di garis depan di setiap pertempuran. Meskipun begitu sebenarnya beliau adalah orang yang cukup santai jika melihat kesehariannya. Membaca buku di bawah pohon adalah kebiasannya. Aku pernah mendegar dari orang-orang di kastil bahwa buku yang dibacanya adalah buku tidak senonoh yang aku sendiri sulit mempercayainya. Tapi jika melihatnya yang terkadang terkekeh sendiri meskipun aku tak bisa melihatnya karena wajahnya yang tertutup masker aku rasa itu cukup masuk akal.

Teknik bertempurnya tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Dan beliau adalah guru yang mengajarkan teknik-teknik bertempur bagi Naruto. Dulu aku pun terkadang ikut berlatih bersama-sama dengan Sasuke. Sepertinya sekarang dirinya sudah jarang ikut dalam pertempuran. Lebih sering mendapatkan misi di luar Konohagakure. Dia sudah mempercayakan semuanya pada Sasuke. Baginya dengan hanya adanya Sasuke sudah cukup untuk mendampingi Naruto.

Dan juga ada Nara Shikamaru. Seorang pembuat taktik yang jenius. Turun temurun dari ayahnya yang juga merupakan pembuat taktik yang tak kalah jeniusnya semasa Minato-dono memimpin. Namun sekarang ayahnya memilih pensiun dan menyerahkan semuanya pada Shikamaru. Tak ada yang bisa meragukan kejeniusan taktik yang dibuat olehnya. Oleh karena itu dalam setiap perang yang mengikutsertakanya bisa dipastikan akan berjalan dengan sukses. Meski begitu Shikamaru adalah orang yang cukup pemalas dan biasanya dia akan menggerutu setiap kali ada yang menggaggu saat bersantainya. Tapi aku tahu dengan pasti, meskipun tingkah laku Shikamaru seperti itu, dia adalah orang yang setia. Dan sama serperti paman kakashi dan Sasuke, Shikamaru adalah orang kepercayaan bagi Naruto.

Shikamaru seumaran denganku, Naruto dan Sasuke. Sudah memiliki keluarga yang istrinya tidak lain adalah teman baikku sejak kecil, Yamanaka Ino. Aku sendiri hingga sekarang masih heran mengapa mereka bisa menikah mengingat mereka berdua tak pernah akur dan selalu bertengkar belum lagi dengan sifat malas Shikamaru yang aku yakin membuat Ino selalu naik darah. Mengingat itu aku tertawa dalam hati. Rasanya sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengan temanku yang satu itu, terakhir kali adalah saat Ino melahirkan anak pertamanya dibulan lalu. Mungkin setelah ini aku dan Naruto bisa merencanakan untuk mengunjunginya.

"Baik." jawab Sasuke yang kini tengah duduk bersila di hadapan Naruto.

"Kali ini pastikan mereka semua mengerti. Jika tetap ada yang protes dan tidak menerimanya, tangkap dan jebloskan saja mereka ke penjara." tambah Naruto. Titah Naruto tersebut sontak membuat beberapa orang yang ada di sana terkejut. Tidak biasanya Naruto mengambil keputusan keras seperti itu. Naruto yang ku tahu akan selalu berusaha mengambil jalan diskusi dan sebisa mungkin menghindari konflik. Sama seperti yang selalu dilakukan oleh mendiang Minato-dono.

"Tapi Naruto-dono, jika seperti itu mereka akan semakin memberontak." sahut paman Kakashi yang juga ikut dalam pertemuan ini.

Naruto memandang Kakashi tajam membuatku sedikit takut. Aku merasa Naruto saat ini seperti orang lain. "Aku sudah lelah dengan keluhan-keluahan mereka. DesaYayoi hanyalah desa miskin dengan penghasilan tak seberapa. Kita sudah sangat berbaik hati dengan meringankan pajak dan juga sebisa mungkin mencukupi kebutuhan mereka. Tapi sepertinya warga desa itu benar-benar tak bisa berterima kasih. Tetap mempertanyakan pajak dan menuntut hak atas tanah. Jadi aku rasa perlu tindakan seperti ini agar mereka mengerti dan tidak menganggap remeh. Dan daripada membuang waktu dan biaya untuk mereka lebih baik jebloskan saja orang-orang yang tidak tahu berterima kasih itu. Lagipula masih ada yang lebih penting untuk diurusi. Apa kau paham, Kakashi-dono?"

"Jika kau sudah mempertimbangakan hingga seperti itu, aku tidak bisa membantah lagi." Tak ada bantahan lagi dari paman Kakashi. Namun aku yakin sebenarnya Kakashi-sensei tak menyetujui keputusan Naruto itu. Aku sendiri pun menyadari bahwa untuk mengambil hati rakyat tidak seharusnya menggunakan cara kekerasan seperti ini. Jika tetap melakukannya bisa saja warga desa akan memberontak dan bisa menjadi kekacauan besar. Hal inilah yang dikhawatirkan oleh paman Kakashi.

"Dan pastikan kau jangan kembali sebelum masalah di desa itu selesai, Kau mengerti Sasuke?"

Sekilas aku dapat merasakan perasaan benci dari Naruto saat mengatakannya. Aku tidak tahu mengapa seperti itu. Apakah mereka sedang bertengkar? Seingatku jika mereka bertengkar Naruto tak pernah sekalipun membenci Sasuke. Satu hari mereka akan bertengkar lalu hari berikutnya mereka akan baik-baik saja.

"Saya mengerti." Tanpa ada pertanyaan lebih lanjut Sasuke membungkuk memberi hormat tanda menerima perintah tersebut. "Kalau begitu, saya permisi."

"Maaf, Naruto-dono. Ada kiriman untuk anda." Tiba-tiba seorang ajudan masuk begitu saja sembari membawa bungkusan berukuran lumayan besar. Dia meletakkan itu di samping Sasuke yang belum beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Siapa yang mengirim?" tanya Naruto.

"Saya tidak tahu. Saya hanya diberitahu untuk memberikannya langsung pada anda."

"Begitu.." Naruto beranjak dan mendekati bungkusan itu dan membuka kain pembungkusnya. Sebuah kotak kayu yang sepertinya dapat dibuka dengan menggeser salah satu sisi dari kotak itu. Aku dapat melihat ada noda menghitam pada dasar kotak itu dan samar tercium bau amis.

"Naruto-dono tunggu dulu! Jangan dibuka!" paman Kakashi berteriak memperingatkan, namun terlambat sudah.

Aku berteriak dan nyaris pingsan saat melihat apa yang ada di dalamnya. Sebuah kepala. Yang tentu saja sudah terlepas dari raganya. Darah mengalir begitu saja dari bagian leher yang terpotong itu. Untuk melihat lebih jauh aku sudah tak sanggup. Rasanya aku ingin mutah pada saat itu juga.

"Apa-apaan ini!? Bukankah itu kepala Yamato-dono?" seru Shikamaru. Dari suaranya aku tahu bahwa dirinya juga tak kalah terkejutnya.

"Cepat bawa ini keluar! Segera kuburkan! Dan temukan bagian tubuhnya yang lain secepatnya!" seru paman Kakashi memerintah.

"Sakura-sama anda tidak apa-apa?" salah satu pelayanku menghampiriku. Aku hanya melihatnya tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya. Dapat kulihat pelayanku itu pun tak kalah pucatnya dengan diriku tapi dia tetap memberanikan diri untuk menghampiriku. "Tolong antarkan Sakura-sama kembali ke karnarnya. Dan beri apapun untuk menenangknnya." kali ini suara Shikamaru meminta pelayanku itu untuk mengantarku ke kamar. Diangkatnya tubuhku yang mendadak tak bisa kugerakkan. Lututku seakan tak bertulang untuk berjalan saja pelayanku itu harus bersusah payah memapahku.

Sebelum beranjak dapat kulihat sekilas Naruto yang juga tak kalah terkejutnya denganku. Disampingnya Sasuke berusaha berbicara dengannya, menyadarkannya yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam.

"Siapapun.. siapun yang melakukannya.. harus segera di tangkap." Naruto berbicara seperti bergumam. Napasnya sedikit naik turun.

"Temukan orang yang melakukan hal keji pada Yamato-dono dan bawa langsung ke hadapanku!" tambahnya, kali ini dengan ekspresi murka. Suaranya begitu lantang terdengar, membuat yang ada di sana tertegun mendengarnya.

"Ryokai!"

Ingin sekali aku mendekat padanya dan menanyakan apakah dia baik-baik saja, namun apa daya, aku pun sudah tak sanggup lagi jika harus berjalan sendiri. Aku tahu ini pukulan berat bagi Naruto. Paman Yamato, begitu caraku memanggilnya, sama seperti paman Kakashi adalah orang yang sangat berarti bagi klan ini. Selain paman Kakashi, paman Yamato adalah guru bagi Naruto yang mengajarkan ilmu berpedang dan berkuda. Dirinya sudah mengabdi sejak dulu dan selalu ditugaskan di luar klan Uzumaki. Sehingga jarang sekali kami bisa bertemu dengannya. Kehilangannya seperti ini adalah pukulan telak bagi klan Uzumaki.

"Naruto-dono, saya akan membantu anda kembali ke kamar anda." Terlihat Sasuke yang mencoba menyangga lengan Naruo untuk membantunya berdiri.

"Lepas. Jangan sentuh aku."

"Maafkan saya. Saya hanya ingin membantu."

Naruto menatap tajam pada Sasuke, mukanya begitu pucat namun dari nada bicaranya sepertinya Naruto sedang menahan amarah.

"Kau pergilah. Tinggalkan aku sendiri. Pergi..!"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Baik. Saya permisi."

Sepeninggal Sasuke, aku yang sudah berada ditengah-tengah perjalananku menuju kamar samar-samar mendengar Naruto yang terisak. Mengingatkanku pada saat itu, saat Naruto harus kehilangan kedua orang tuanya. Tangisannya membuat hatiku nyeri. Aku ingin sekali mengapus air matanya itu. Namun lagi-lagi aku tak berdaya. Sama seperti saat itu. Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah memandangnya dari kejauhan tanpa bisa berbuat apapun untuk meringankan kesedihannya.

.

.

.

 **Normal's POV**

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?" Shikamaru bertanya pada Kakashi tentang apa yang baru saja terjadi. Sambil memperhatikan sekeliling kalau-kalau ada yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Lorong sempit yang teletak di belakang bangunan pendukung menjadi latar mereka berbicara.

Kakashi yang hanya diam tak menjawab pertanyaan dari Shikamaru. Wajahnya tak menunjukan ekpresi yang berarti namun sekilas dapat terlihat dari matanya bahwa dirinya sedikit terguncang dengan peritiwa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Dono!"

"Ini kesalahanku." Kakashi menatap tajam pada Shikamaru. "Aku tak memperhitungkan semua ini."

"Apa maksud anda?"

"Aku yang mengirimnya pergi ke Kumogakure untuk sebuah misi. Dan tak kusangka mereka mengetahuinya."

Shikamaru terdiam mendengar penjelasan dari Kakashi berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja didengarnya. "Anda mengirim anbu untuk misi tanpa sepegetahuan Naruto-dono?"

Anbu adalah para samurai rahasia yang dilatih khusus untuk menjalankan misi-misi tertentu yang bertujuan menjaga rahasia klan. Terkadang mereka menjalankan misi penyusupan ke dalam suatu klan. Yang tentu saja semua misi-misi itu sangat berbahaya. Dan Yamato adalah salah satu angggota anbu.

"Tidak. Aku hanya mengirim Yamato, bukan sebagai anbu. Anbu terlalu mencolok untuk misi ini. Dan ya, Naruto-dono tidak mengetahuinya."  
"Untuk apa?"

Kakashi tidak segera menjawab pertanyaan Shikamaru. Mempertimbangkan apakah Shikamaru layak untuk diberitahu tentang misi ini.

"Shikamaru aku tahu kau juga sudah mengetahuinya. Ada seseorang yang mengincar klan ini dan mereka berasal dari luar dengan bantuan orang dalam."

Dan benar saja Shikamaru tak terkejut sedikitpun. Kakashi sudah memprediksinya bahwa dengan kecerdasan Shikamaru, tidak mungkin Shikamaru tidak mengetahui sesuatu yang aneh di tubuh klan.

"Ya, aku juga mencurigainya. Jadi itu sebabnya anda mengirim Yamato-dono pergi ke Kumogakure?"

"Ya dan tidak. Aku mengirimnya untuk mencari tahu hubungan antara Amegakure dan Kumogakure. Masih belum diketahui apakah mereka yang mengincar klan ini atau tidak." Kakashi memijit pangkal hidungnya lelah dengan semua intrik ini. "Seandainya saja Yamato bisa kembali dengan sebuah informasi. Kita bisa merencanakan langkah selanjutnya."

Shikamaru melipat tangannya di depan dada memikirkan situasi yang sedang terjadi saat ini. Memang sangat tidak menguntugkan jika mereka salah mengambil langkah bisa jadi perang besar akan berkobar.

"Untuk saat ini lebih baik kita selidiki dulu siapa yang membunuh Yamato. Dengan mengirim kepala Yamato seperti itu, ini seperti mereka member peringatan kepada kita."

"Tidakah anda berpikir bahwa orang-orang Kumo yang melakukannya?"

"Kau berpikir seperti itu?"

"Terlalu mudah jika kita memikirkannya seperti itu. Mengingat klan Uzumaki tak pernah berhubungan dengan Kumogakure. Jika mereka tahu kita mengirim mata-mata ke wilayah mereka bukankah hal pertama yang mereka lakukan adalah mengecam tindakan kita? Mereka kan mempertanyakan maksud kita dan mempersiapkan genjatan senjata dengan kita."

Kakashi mengangguk paham dengan penjelasan Shikamaru.

"Bukankah akan lebih mudah jika ada pihak lain yang melakukannya. Dan membuat kita menduga bahwa Kumo lah yang melakukannya. Dengan begitu kita akan teradu domba."

"Ya, kau benar. Keuntungan ada pada pihak yang menginginkan kehancuran salah satu dari kedua wilayah ini." Kakashi menambahkan. Dirinya sudah tak setenggang tadi tapi tubuhnya tetap waspada. "Aku tak menyangka akan menjadi sejauh ini. Kematian Yamato dan juga pengkhianat di tubuh klan. Siapa pun yang berada di balik semua ini, yang harus kita lakukan adalah menjaga Naruto-dono. Dengan kondisinya yang sekarang aku tak yakin ini akan berlangsung dengan mudah."

 **Normal's POV end**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sakura-sama anda menginginkan sesuatu?" pelanyanku bertanya padaku dan hanya kujawab dengan gelengan. Ini sudah sekian kalinya aku menolak tawaran dari pelayanku itu. Dapat kulihat raut khawatir darinya melihat kondisiku yang hanya terdiam tak melakukan atau berkata apapun.

Iya benar aku tak melakukan kegiatan berarti sejak tadi. Tepatnya semenjak kejadian siang tadi. Saat aku harus menyaksikan kepala dari Yamato-dono begitu saja. Mengingat itu membuat wajahku menjadi pucat. Alhasil yang kulakukan sejak saat itu hanyalah berbaring. Bahkan makanan yang mereka antar pun tak kusentuh sama sekali yang membuat pelayanku merasa khawatir dengan kondisiku.

"Sakura-sama, saya mohon setidaknya makanlah sedikit saja. Jika tidak, anda bisa jatuh sakit."

"Bagaimana kondisi Naruto? Apakah dia sudah baik-baik saja?" satu lagi yang menjadi pikiranku sejak tadi. Aku begitu mengkhawatirkan kondisinya dan belum mendapat kabar apapun tentangnya.

"Soal itu saya akan melihatnya dan segera memberitahukannya pada anda."

"Aku akan menemuinya sendiri. Kalian tidak perlu mengantarku." Aku berusaha baniikt dari tempatku merapihkan kimono yang kukenakan. Sebelum keluar dari ruanganku dapat kulihat pelayanku itu berusaha mencegahku mengigat kondisiku yang belum sepenuhnya membaik. "Aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin memastikan sendiri kondisi Naruto. Kalian lebih baik beristirahat. Ini hari yang melelahkan."

Dengan setengah hati pelayanku itu undur diri meninggalkan ruanganku. Dan aku sendiri berjalan pelan menuju kamar Naruto. Hanya terdengar bunyi jangkrik yang mengiringiku. Meskipun di luar sana langit malam begitu bersih dihiasi bintang-bintang namun itu semua tak membuat suasana hatiku membaik. Terlebih dengan kondisi Naruto yang belum aku ketahui.

"Naruto-sama, apakah anda sudah tidur?" seruku perlahan berusaha untuk tidak membuat kegaduhan.

Selang beberapa saat tak ada jawaban. Kuberanikan untuk menggeser sedikit pintu kamar miliknya. Dari celah kecil dapat kulihat futon tidur yang berserakkan namun tak ada orang yang berbaring di atasnya. Sedikit terkejut akhirnya aku masuk ke dalam kamarnya mencari keberadaan Naruto. Tak ada di mana pun. Ke mana gerangan perginya Naruto?

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Aku menoleh terkejut melihat sosok Naruto yang berada di ambang pintu. Aku tak dapat melihat raut wajahnya dengan jelas namun suara Naruto begitu dingin terdengar di telingaku.

"Na-Naruto.. Kau membuatku kaget. Kau dari mana saja?"

Naruto tak menghiraukan pertanyaanku. Dia berjalan mendekat ke arahku. Entah mengapa melihat tingkah Naruto yang seperti ini membuat napasku tercekat. Dan dalam sekejap Naruto sudah berada di hadapanku. Jarak kami begitu dekat. Hingga dapat kurasakan hembusan napasnya menerpa wajahku. Biru matanya menatapku tanpa bisa aku mengerti artinya. Tiba-tiba saja pikiranku menjadi kosong.

Naruto memejamkan matanya sebelum berkata, "Kembalilah ke kamarmu."

Naruto sudah tak ada di hadapanku. Dirinya berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya menatap langit yang ada di luar sana.

"Aku ingin menemanimu di sini kali ini."

"Kembalilah. Aku tak butuh kau temani." Tolak Naruto tanpa menoleh ke arahku.

Meski begitu aku tak beranjak ke manapun. Kutatap punggung lebarnya yang biasanya terlihat kokoh dan hangat kini begitu rapuh dan dingin. Aku tak mengerti. Ada banyak pikiran berkecamuk di otakku saat ini. sedih, marah, rindu, bingung, dan juga putus asa. Ingin rasanya menggapai punggung itu namun aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi sedetik kemudian. Penolakan darinya.

"Tak bisakah kau kembali, Naruto?"

Tak ada tanggapan darinya. Tentu saja. Aku tahu dia menghindari hal-hal seperti ini. Namun aku sudah bertekad kali ini. Aku ingin tahu jawabannya.

"Aku.. merindukanmu.."

"Merindukanku?" Terdengar dengusan geli darinya. Dirinya kini berbalik dan kami berhadapan, ekspresinya menunjukkan seolah bahwa dia baru saja mendengar lelucon paling tidak lucu yang pernah dia dengar. "Kau bilang kau merindukanku? Kau bercanda kan, Sakura?"

Aku hanya bisa mengerjapkan mata. Terkejut melihat Naruto seperti seseorang yang tak ku kenal. Aku merasa seperti berada di tempat paling berbahaya saat ini sehingga tanpa sadar kakiku melangkah mundur.

"Kau tak pernah merindukanku. Atau pun melihatku. Sejauh yang kuingat. Tak pernah."

"Aku benar-benar merindukanmu, Naruto." Aku berusaha sekuat tenaga agar suaraku bisa terdengar karena sekarang tenggorokanku terasa kering.

"Bohong!" Naruto meninggikan suaranya saat berkata itu. Aku nyaris kehilangan napasku karena terkejut.

"Aku tahu kau tersiksa dengan pernikahan ini. Kau tidak menginginkannya sejak awal. Bahkan diriku. Karena ini hanyalah pernikahan politik."

Seperti itukah Naruto mengira bahwa aku tak menginginkan pernikahan ini sehingga dia bersikap dingin selama ini? Aku mencoba mendekat padanya berusaha menjelaskan.

"Tidak, Naruto. Kau salah. Aku tak pernah berpikiran seperti itu. Aku tidak-"

"Aku sudah bilang padamu berhentilah berbohong!" tangannya mencengkram lengan atasku erat. Aku meringis merasakan jari-jarinya menekan lenganku. "Kau tak pernah menyukaiku!"

Pandangan mata kami bersirobok. Dari matanya ada perasaan luka dan sakit. Terasa jelas, seolah-olah perasaan itu tersalur padaku. Tanpa terasa air mataku mengalir begitu saja ikut merasakannya.

"Kau menyukai Sasuke. Selalu seperti itu." lanjutnya. Kini matanya tajam dan menusuk. Nada kebencian terdengar saat dia berbicara. "Kau menikahiku karena tidak punya pilihan. Karena ini permintaan ayahmu."

"Aku sudah tidak menyukainya. Itu sudah lama sekali, Naruto. Dan mengapa sekarang kau membawa-bawa masa lalu itu lagi?"

"Benarkah? Karena yang kulihat tidak seperti itu."

Aku mengerjapkan mataku bingung.

"Seharusnya kau tahu bagaimana semestinya seorang istri bersikap. Apalagi jika itu istri seorang Daimyo. Setiap sudut kastil ini memilik mata, nona Haruno."

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu Naruto." Ujar suaraku lirih mengkeret di bawah nada intimidasinya.

"Berduaan saja dengan seorang laki-laki yang bukan suamimu. Lebih memilih seorang jendral-bawahan dari pada Daimyo yang hebat. Dan melakukan hubungan cinta terlarang. Heh, klasik!" Naruto menyunggingkan senyum meremehkan. "Lalu setelah itu apa? Mungkin mereka berdua akan bercumbu, saling merasakan lidah masing-masing kemudian menertawakan kebodohan suaminya karena masih saja berharap istrinya akan membalas perasaanya. Bisa mendapatkan kekuasaan sekaligus tubuh pria yang kau sukai, bukankah itu cocok denganmu, Sakura?"

Plak!

Aku menampar dengan sekuat tenaga pipi naruto. Amarah menyelimutiku. Aku tak menyangka Naruto akan menghinaku seperti itu. Wajahku terasa panas bercampur dengan air mata yang kini sudah membasahi pipiku. Dadaku sesak, merasakan marah dan juga sakit hati. Ingin rasanya mengingkarinya, bahwa Naruto menghinaku karena melihatku dengan Sasuke, bahwa dia dengan mulutmya sendiri berkata seolah aku adalah wanita murahan. Naruto yang aku kenal tak akan pernah berbicara seperti itu.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu sampai kau berbicara seperti itu tentangku. Apapun itu, kau tak berhak berkata seperti itu, tidak jika kau tak tahu kenyataannya. Yang adalah tak ada apapun antara aku dan Sasuke." Aku memandang tajam padanya bertekad tak akan membiarkan diriku untuk mendapatkan penghinaan lagi darinya.

"Benarkah? Kau ingin membodohiku lagi?" Naruto bertanya sembari mengusap pipinya yanga memerah berkat tamparanku. Terlihat sekilas sudut bibirnya yang berdarah, robek. "Jika memang tidak seperti itu, buktikan."

Begitu cepat hingga aku tak melihat Naruto sudah mengunci bibirku dengan bibirnya. Berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menolak ciuman paksaan darinya, mencoba mendorong dada bidangnya namun tak ada perubahan yang berarti. Hanya dengan satu tangan Naruto dengan mudah mencengkram tubuhku untuk lebih mendekat dengannya. Sedangkan tangannya yang satunya menekan tengkukku untuk memperdalam ciuman kami, melumatnya.

Kini Naruto mulai memaksakan lidahnya untuk melesak masuk ke dalam mulutku. Mengigit bibir bawahku dan saat kesempatan itu datang, lidahnya sudah beradu di dalamku. Aku tak kuasa melawan tenaganya. Bahkan perlawananku yang sejak tadi aku lancarkan seperti tidak berarti terhadapnya.

"He.. hh.. hentikan, Naruto" ucapku tak berdaya saat mau tidak mau Naruto harus menghentikan aktifitasnya untuk mencukupi pasokan udara di rongga dadanya.

"Ada apa? Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan sejak berhari-hari lalu." Kini Naruto sudah beralih menyerang leherku. Menciuminya, sesekali menggigitnya. Tangannya tak tinggal diam meremas dadaku yang masih berbalut kimono.

"Tapi.. ti.. tidak seperti ini. ahh.." desahku kacau. Berusaha meredamnya. Aku tidak ingin tunduk pada Naruto yang seperti ini, Naruto yang tak aku kenal walaupun ini adalah hal yang selama ini aku inginkan. "Hh..tidak saat kau bukan.. hah.. Naruto yang sesungguhnya."

"Ini aku. Tak bisakah kau merasakannya?"

"Ahh..!" pekikku saat Naruto mendudukan kami tiba-tiba di atas futon miliknya. Kakiku sudah mengangkang dan merasakan miliknya yang tegak berdiri di natara pahaku mengesek milikku.

Kini aku sedang berada di pangkuannya, tanganku merangkul bahu lebar miliknya yang membuat wajah Naruto terbenam sepenuhnya di dadaku. Naruto dengan sigap mempereteli atasan kimono milikku hingga sebatas pinggang dengan sesekali menggerak-gerakan pinggulnya sehingga membuatku mau tak mau mendesah tertahan. Aku tak ingin terbuai, karena aku tahu Naruto saat ini hanya memandangku sebagai objek. Bukan Istrinya atau Sakura. Namun susah untuk menolak dengan semua sentuhan dan kecupan yang Naruto berikan.

Dan kini dadaku terpampang jelas, dengan naruto yang melumatnya rakus, tangan kirinya tak henti-hentinya meremas dan memilin sedangkan tangan kanannya sudah berada di selangkanganku.

"Kau basah. Kau menikmatinya kan?" ujar Naruto sambil menatapku, dapat kulihat matanya yang berkabut oleh nafsu. Nafasnya yang menerpa wajahku menandakan dirinya juga terangsang.

Dilumatnya lagi bibirku, kali ini aku mencoba untuk tak melawan karena aku tahu itu sia-sia dan aku pun sepertinya sudah terbawa oleh permainan Naruto. Aku sudah tidak peduli apakah Naruto benar-benar menginginkanku atau hanya tubuhku.

Pikiranku mendadak kosong saat tiba-tiba Naruto memasukkan 2 jarinya sekaligus ke dalam milikku. Dan tanpa memberi aba-aba Naruto menggerakkan jarinya dengan cepat.

"Na..hh.. too.. pelan-pelan.. akhh…"

Dirinya hanya mendengus mendengar keluhannku. Tangannya menuntun tangannku untuk menyentuh milikknya di tengah desahanku yang semakin menggila. Milikknya yang besar dan aku tak pernah membayangkannya berdenyut-denyut.

Naruto mendesah tertahan saat aku mencengkram milikknya. Hal itu malah membuat Naruto manambahkan satu jari lagi kedalam dan menambahkan kecepatan, benar saja dalam beberapa saat aku mencapi klimaks, milikku berdenyut denyut dapat kurasakan Narutao mengeluarkan jarinya.

Lagi-lagi tanpa aba-aba, Naruto merebahkanku dan memasukkan miliknya ke dalam diriku. Aku tercekat, karena merasakan miliknya yang besar menembus milikku. Dan mendesakknya paksa.

"Akkkhhhh….."

Aku klimaks untuk yang ke dua kalinya, napasku naik turun terkejut. Mataku mengerjap-ngerjap. Milikku berdenyut campuran antara sakit dan nikmat.

"Hghhhmmmm… kaam-sama, kau sangat sempit sakura. " geram Naruto saat merasakan milikku mencengkram milikknya. Belum lagi denyutan sisa-sisa klimaksku.

Naruto mendorong pinggulnya maju mundur dengan irama konstan dan dalam, sembari mengangkat kakikku untuk melingkarkan pada pinggulnya. Suara desahanku bersahutan dengan geraman millik Naruto yang entah mengapa membuatku terangsang dan sehingga tanpa sadar aku pun ikut menggoyangkan panggulku untuk mendengarnya lebih jelas.

Naruto berinisiatif untuk merubah posisi, membaringkanku pada futon yang sudah tak berbentuk. Mencengkram pinggangku sehingga terangkat. Dengan keras dan nyris kasar, dihentak-hentakkan pinggulnya, melesak masuk dan keluar diiringi geraman yang keluar dari mulutnya.. Hanya desahan yang keluar dari mulutku bersahut-sahutan dengan Naruto.

Aku yakin mukaku kini sudah amat sangat terangsang dan bersemu merah. Entah sudah berapa kali aku klimaks, namun Naruto belum memperlihatkan tanda-tanda akan menyudahi permainan.

Naruto membungkukkan badannya, menciumku sembari mempermainkan payudaraku. Dalam kungkungannya aku tak berdaya, pikiranku kosong, berusaha mengimbangi cumbuan Naruto yang semakin liar. Hingga pada saat di mana aku yakin Naruto akan klimaks, ia mempercepat hentakkannya padaku. Semakin dalam dan cepat. Mau tak mau aku pun ikut mendesah sama gilanya.

"SsaaaahkuraaaHghhhhhhhhaaaaa….hhh" Naruto menyemburkan miliknya di dalamku.

Naruto meletakkan kepalanya pada perpotongan leherku masih menggoyangkan pinggulnya untuk merasakan kenikmatan yang tertinggal. Aku hanya bisa melihat langit-langit kamar Naruto memandang hampa, senangkah? Puaskah? Bukankah ini yang aku inginkan?

Belum sempat aku untuk mengistirahatkan badan dan pikiranku, Naruto sudah mengubah posisiku untuk betelungkup. Kulihat miliknya yang masih tenggang dan aku yakin malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang untukku.

 **to be continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author's note:**

you've been warned... XD ,

Thx for reading.. Hope you like it!


End file.
